Winged sorrow and Demigod beginnings
by FlyAndDontLookBack
Summary: Max is kicked out of the flock. Apparently the flock thought she was a traitor or something. She flys away and ends up in a strange place with centaurs, statyrs, and most importantly, demigods! She may have finally found a new beginning but what happens when the flock stumble onto the place as well?
1. Chapter 1

**My first crossover ever! Hope you enjoy it!**

I flew as fast as I could. How could they? After everything we've been through? How could they possibly think I could betray them?

Fang.

How could he? I thought he was my best friend, my second in command, and my lover. I thought he would stick up for me. No. he didn't. That glint in his eyes said it all. Traitor. Betrayer. How could I have ever loved you? It said it all. The tears I was trying to force back in found a way to come out. I didn't stop them this time. I needed a way to let my emotions out and right now, crying was the best. I couldn't just yell bloody murder while I was flying now, could I? People would immediately notice the mutant bird kid flying at top speed. And when I attract attention, I attract Erasers. Apparently, the whitecoats decided that they needed Erasers if they wanted to capture bird kids. I don't know how long I've been flying but at some point I must have black out from the hunger and the tiredness because when I woke up, I was surrounded by a group of people and a centaur. Can you say freaky much?

**Like it?**

**Then review it!**

**Call me Mikki (or Bookie-short for Bookworm :P)**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so my first impression when I woke up was not very pretty. I mean, come on! Imagine that you wake up in a strange place and you suddenly see a half man half horse! What would you do? If it were up to me, there would be two solutions.

One : Surrender to them and make them do whatever they want to do with me. OR…

Two : Go into if-you-mess-with-me-you-die mode.

Guess which one I chose? If you chose two, then congratulations! You have a higher IQ than dolphins! If you chose one, then…I have nothing to say to you. You're just that stupid. Anyways, once I woke up and saw the centaur, I went into if-you-mess-with you know what I mean mode. I grabbed the nearest object (which was some kind of yellow liquid) and flung it at the nearest person who had blonde hair and grey eyes. Her eyes turned wide but I needed to get out of this freaky place. I jumped from the bed and quickly made an escape plan. But before I could turn that plan into action, two strong pairs of hands caught my arms.

"Calm down! We're not going to hurt you!" One said and I scoffed.

"Yeah, like I never heard that one before." and struggled against their grasps. It loosened a bit and kick one of them in the gut. They gasped out in pain and I flipped the other. He landed on the bed (I'm not sure if that's good for me or not…I'll go with bad) and while everyone was distracted, I made a run for it.

"Hasta la vista suckers! Next time, try and cuff me! Wait… Forget I said that!" I yelled while running but the centaur galloped faster than I thought he could and long story short, I ended up on his back.  
"Please listen to us!" He pleaded but I didn't want to hear it. I've heard it enough times already. He must have felt my stubbornness because he sighed.

"Please. One of our campers found you on one of the treetops. You looked very weak and we took you in and helped you. Trust us. We are not the bad ones. There are plenty of those outside." He explained in a calm voice, my guard was let down just a little bit. I forced myself to ask him something.

"You're not whitecoats, are you?" He looked at me confused but still answered.

"No, we are not. Please. Just don't hurt our campers and we will explain everything." He said and I reluctantly agreed. We made it to some kind of big house and entered. Inside, there were at least 6 people and one of them looked distinctly like Fang. I felt a tear threatening to come out but I forced it back. Fang was the last thing I wanted to think about. Instead, I focused my attention to the six people.

"OK. So I'm here. Now explain. Where am I and what happened to you? Did the whitecoats do this to you? 'Cuz no offense but you look like a centaur." I said and they all looked confused.

"No, the 'whitecoats' did not do this to me. This is how I really am. I am known as Chiron. This here, is Percy Jackson. He was the one who found you." He gestures his hand to the black-haired and green eyed boy.

"OK. I can get to the meeting people thing later. Who are you guys then?" I carefully and annoyingly asked and Chiron sighed.

"It is very difficult to explain."

"I have all day, you know."

"Of course. Percy, would you mind explaining? I must see if the injured are tended." And left, or galloped I guess. I averted my attention to this Percy person and he rubbed his neck with his hand.

"Um, to make this short, we're demigods. And we think you're one of us, too." My jaw literally dropped to the ground.

**Did I make it long? Hope so :)**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those who think I don't make chapters longer, I have to stay that this is the longest I can do since I'm busy with other stories and outside life**

**I'll try to make them longer but I can't promise it**

_*Flashback*_

_"We have to kick her out.' Angel stated solemnly. I just stared at her wide-eyed. What?! What did Max do to deserve that big of a punishment? As if Angel was reading my mind (which she was, for the record. Cue glare), she answered._

_"She's obviously betraying us. I mean, whenever she's around, trouble finds us."_

_"Trouble finds us everywhere! It's not only because of Max!" This was the most I've spoken and the others must have seen that too because their mouths were open. Angel let out an annoyed groan and tried again._

_"Can't you see that Max is signaling the Erasers and other beings? Just think about it for once!" I did think about it. But then I also thought about how Max tried desperately to protect everyone when we were all in peril. How she had almost died when trying to protect us. How her beautiful dirty blonde hair swished every time she turned around to punch the enemy. How amazingly perfect Max was in ever single-_

_"Enough! I can't take this mushy thing!" Angel screamed and I blushed. I forgot, Angel could read minds._

_"She is not a traitor. She's a hero and is doing whatever she can to protect us. I can't believe you would even think that, Angel." I muttered and everyone in the room agreed, well except Angel. _

_"UGH!" She groaned and closed her eyes. Suddenly, I felt this weird feeling in my heart. Pictures flew into my mind. The Erasers coming by right after Max came back from some place. Ari finding us after Max came back from the 'bathroom.' The house catching on fire after Max left to 'fly for a while.' I gasped out and opened my eyes which I didn't know I had closed. Everyone else did the same and Angel had a tired expression on her face. I gulped as I realized this couldn't be a coincidence. I took a deep breath to calm myself down and Angel asked._

_"Now do you see that Max is a traitor?" Slowly, the flock nodded their heads. Angel pressed on._

_"Let's take it to a vote. Who wants Max to be kicked out of the flock?" One by one, arms were raised and then everyone was looking at me. I remembered the memories once more. Could Max really be a traitor? I sighed and raised my hand._

Worst. Mistake. Of. My. Life. I dropped my head to my hands and screamed silently. I was an idiot. Not only did I actually think Max could betray us, but I just betrayed the one I truly loved. I groaned at loud this time and Iggy came in.

"Dude, you sounded like a rhino giving birth to a baby." He tried to joke but I knew he was also having an internal conflict like I was.

"Shut it." I growled and I heard Iggy sigh.

"We have to find Max again and beg for her forgiveness." Iggy stated and I nodded without thinking. We had to do it. We were idiots, especially me. I clearly remembered the first time I believed that Max was never the traitor.

_*Flashback*_

_There was a knock on the door. It had been exactly 6 days since we had kicked Max out. I could see her pained expression when we told her. It killed me to see her like that but it killed me even more when she stood her head high and told us she would never forgive us if we ever met again. I turned my head so I couldn't see her. I couldn't bear. Anyways, we all went into a fighting stance but we were half a second too late because the door had already blasted open. There were at least 30 Erasers in formation and at the front; there was the one and only, Ari Batchelder._

_"Hey, look at the flock! Wait! There's someone missing! Oh, who could it be?" He mockingly asked and I wanted to punch his face right there, right now._

'Not yet. I think Ari might know something about Max that we don't.' _Angel sent me and I nodded once to tell her I understood._

_"Such a shame you had to kick her out. She was a great leader and a great fighter." He nodded as if he was actually complimenting her. Then he turned back to his old annoying self. "Oh well. She's gone now. I didn't think you guys would fall for it but ha!" Everyone became confused and Ari continued._

_"Why don't you guys give a warm welcome to Max 2, Max's clone." And behind him came out a complete replica of Max. She sneered with joy as all of our faces fell. It wasn't Max who betrayed us, it was Max 2. _**(AN: In my story, Max 2/Maya didn't die and she's still with Ari)**

I sighed at the memory. Now that I knew that Max wasn't the betrayer, I would do anything to find her. Anything.

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So so so so sorry I couldn't post in like forever but I was caught up with the other stories and it's test time right now so a lot of time is being reduced to my scheduale**

**Just a warning : This might be short**

* * *

**MAX**

So you're telling me that I'm a demigod?" I asked once more to Percy. He nodded and his eyes told me that he understood why I asked at least about 50 times. I still couldn't process it. It just didn't add up to my past. Then, the most important answer hit me. Did they know?

"Did you see them?" I asked anxiously to Percy.

"See what? Was there something I was supposed to see?"

"N-nothing. I just need some time alone right now." So he didn't know. Did I fold in my wings before I crash-landed, I mean tree-landed, I mean, you know what I mean.

"I know what you mean." Percy sympathetically said and showed me the way out. It was getting dark and I could see the stars twinkling around. I could see some constellations like the Hercules one and the boar. Learned it in school once, didn't really pay attention to it.

I kept walking a little further, trying to get my thoughts into focus. Should I stay or should I go? The people were nice, by people I mostly mean Percy and Chiron (though I'm not sure if he qualifies as a person), but what if they were trying to be nice so that they could get answers? What if they already knew I had wings? I sighed. My life is just getting weirder and weirder. Who, in the age of 15, thinks these questions?

Answer=me. Really sad if you think about it. I needed a break from all this. I went into a big forest and found a really tall tree. I climbed it with ease (avoiding Erasers really makes good exercise) and sat on a branch. I looked at how this camp really looked like and I saw a bonfire. I guess this camp does have some normal camp-like stuff. I stood from the branch and jumped. My wings broke out and it felt good to finally stretch them out. Flying was always a way to help me clear my mind and right now, I needed to clear it desperately.

Once I returned from my 1 hour flying, I was greeted by Chiron. He looked trustable enough. He did work with the campers. I decided to tell him my big secret.

"Chiron, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked nervously and he nodded. He gestured me to follow him and soon enough, we were in a big yet secluded place. I gulped before telling him.

"Chiron, I have a big secret." For a moment, I thought I was at a slumber party playing truth or dare. He looked at me with attentive eyes and my voice faltered. Why was this so hard to say? I never had these problems when I was with the flock… The flock. It was because of them I had more confidence that I usually had. It was because of them I could blab me having wings. It was because of them that I felt a hole in my heart whenever I thought about them. Cheesy, I know but could you make a sarcastic remark if you lost someone special? Point one for me.

"Max, if it's so hard to say, don't say it." He soothingly suggested which made me want to say it more.

"No, it's just that, I've been through so much lately."

"I understand." I took one deep breath. Then, I let my wings go out about my spine. Chiron's face expression was hard to understand but it abruptly changed when we both heard a voice from behind.

"Oh…My…Gods…"

* * *

**FANG**

"Where could she have gone?" Gazzy frustratingly asked me for the umpteenth time. I resisted a growl that was coming out and just sighed.

"I don't know Gazzy. I just don't know. She could have gotten anywhere. I was her best friend so I should know. Where could she have gone to? Then it hit me.

"Guys, I think I might know where she's off to." Angel read my mind and her face expression changed from gloomy to utterly happy.

"I should have thought of that hours ago!" She exclaimed and everyone gave us a glare of confusion.

"Just tell us!" Iggy grumpily said and I smirked for the first time in weeks.

"To an island." All their faces put on a smile. '_Here I come, Max. Here we all come_.'

* * *

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**MAX**

I turned my head with so much force that I thought it would be broken. There, standing in front of the cave was Annabeth Chase.

"Max…?' She asked me unstably. I didn't know what to do. This was only for Chiron to know. I did what I needed to do. I ran out of the cave before anyone could follow me and I flew. It seemed like flying was the only good this to do in these types of situations. How could I face the camp again? Surely they would examine me, experiment on me, torture me… I shuddered at the thought and my eyes became blurry. Was the famous Maximum Ride finally crying? It couldn't be. But I knew I was lying to myself because tears were already falling down my cheeks. All the memories came back at once.

The flock and I having the time of our lives

The flock betraying me by saying I was the traitor

The school with the whitecoats experimenting on all of us

Fang and I kissing

Fang telling me I shouldn't be with the Flock anymore

Annabeth knowing my wings as well as Chiron

My so called Greek God not claiming me yet

That was all I was. I mutant freak but the only difference was that I was alone this time. Nobody wanted me. I was alone now.

_-Line Break-_

After hours of flying, I realized that it must be over 12 at night. I sighed as I thought about what the camp would say to me now. Annabeth would surely tell everyone there is. I finally landed and tucked in my wings as fast as I could. There were footsteps coming towards me and I whipped my head to that direction and laid my eyes on Annabeth.

"Max! I've been looking all over for you!" She exclaimed and hugged me. I stiffed and she must have noticed because she quickly ended the hug.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. I shrug. I don't want to talk to her right now.

"Look, I'm sorry I barged into your conversation like that. It's not ordinary that we see a demigod with wings." Wait a minute, did she say Demigod with wings of Human with wings?

"Did you say demigod?" I asked and she nodded.

"So it's ordinary if you see a human with wings?"

"Technically, no but we do fight monsters half the time so it wouldn't really freak us out if we saw a human with wings. Demigod with wings, well that's not something you see every day." I nodded and finally spit out the question that was dying inside me.

"Did you tell anyone?" She hesitated before nodding once. I knew this would happen.

"Max, before you say anything, I just want to tell you that I only told Percy, only Percy, He's trustworthy, he won't say anything."

"Unlike you." I mumbled under my breath but she looked as if she didn't hear me.

"Annabeth, you here?" A voice rang out and I knew it was Percy's.

"Right here!" She yelled back. He quickly ran towards us and hugged Annabeth.

"Um, are you two dating?" I asked stupidly. They both blushed but nodded. Kind of made me think about- _No!_ I will not say his name.

"So Percy, you know about my wings now?" I asked him nervously and he nodded.

"Yeah but I knew from before. Your wings were out when I found you."

_"What?!_"

"Yeah, I was freaked out for a moment and I nudged you. You looked like you gained enough conscious and then poof! The wings were gone!" He explained.

"Then why didn't you say anything to me?"

"Because you looked like you didn't want anyone to know. I can read a person when I want to."

"And yet you couldn't figure out my feelings for you, seaweed brain?" Annabeth retorted and Percy's cheeks went red.

"It's harder to read a person about feelings." He explained and she scoffed.

"Please, about everyone in the camp could see it!" Then they started to bicker like an old married couple. I silently laughed at them when I heard a commotion outside. The two instantly stopped talking and started to run. I was a step behind them when I saw what the commotion was. My jaws dropped when I saw them.

"Hey Maxie, long time no see, right?" Sneered my archenemy, or better known as Ari Batchelder, my half brother who is also an Eraser.

* * *

**FANG**

"What do you mean she's not here? She has to be here?" Iggy exclaimed and everyone nodded.

"I'm sorry but she's not here. She visited, sure, but she didn't stay. She thought that if she stayed, you 5 would have figured out where she lived." Dr. Martinez explained with a slight annoyed tone.

"Is it true you kicked out Max?" Ella chirped in and we all uneasily nodded. She shook her head in disgust.

"After everything she's done for you guys. I just can't believe it." Ella said and Iggy tried to talk to her but she shrugged it off.

"I'm really not in the mood for you right now Iggy. Just go, please." And closed the door. In a normal case, we would be really pissed off but this time, we couldn't blame them. It was our fault that we kicked Max out. Gazzy groaned in frustration.

"Where could Max be now?" That question was answered when we heard a stampede of footsteps.

'Erasers!' Angel thought in my head and everyone else's. We nodded but we were out of shape. We were tired and we haven't fought that much since the day Ari told us the truth.

"Everyone, in the brushes!" And we all jumped to the big bushes that were behind us. We stared nervously in the brushes as Erasers started to come into view. Ari was at the front of course with Max 2.

"Maxie isn't that far! Just a little bit further!" He yelled and the Erasers cheered.

'Max?' Angel thought in my head and I nodded subtly. There were at least 50 Erasers. This wasn't going to be pretty.

'We have to follow them and help Max!' I thought and Angel nodded while sending the message to the others. They all agreed and soon enough, we were soaring through the air, following the Erasers.

Max was the only thing that was in my mind.

* * *

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter is up!**

**WARNING : This may be short**

* * *

**MAX**

"Ari? How the hell did you find me?" I said, very shocked.

"I've got my ways Maxie." He smirked and it made me want to punch his face.

"So, are you gonna fight me are you just gonna let the others fight for you?" I asked mockingly. "Typical Ari. Never letting himself get hurt while others suffer for him. You're more of a coward than I expected." I rolled my eyes and like always, Ari got mad.

"I am not a coward!" He yelled at me and morphed into a wolf. I heard gasps from behind me and then I realized. Percy and Annabeth were still with me.

"How did, but he just… Is he a monster?" Annabeth stuttered and I thought about it for a moment.

"Well if you define 'monster' as him repeatedly trying to kill me and the fl- other people, trying to kidnap me to get him to live with him and cloning me, the yes. He is a monster. If you define 'monster' as the Greek thing, then no." I explained logically but both were still having a hard time grasping all this. What was so hard to grasp? I mean, they did see my wings, right?

"Enough talk Maxie. Are you gonna face me or not? Or are you just a little chicken now that the flock abandoned you? I have to admit, I didn't think the plan would work but you people are idiots!" He laughed coldly and it hit me.

He set me up all the time so that the flock would think I betrayed them.

"You set me up all this time?" I asked angrily and Ari laughed once more.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Max, meet Max." And right behind him, came out my clone, Max 2. Again, there were gasps.

"Is she… Is she a clone?" Percy asked me and I forced the urge to roll my eyes.

"Yes Percy, she is."

"Hey Maxie, did you miss me?" She sneered.

"What is this? '_Call Max Maxie day?_'" I rolled my eyes and gave both of them the bird.

"I am done with everything. I left the flock and found all this. I'm not going to even bother is the School anymore so just go. I don't need some Erasers to make me remember again. Just go." And started to walk back into the camp when suddenly, furry hands grasped my hair and pulled me back. I bit my lip to not scream.

"You're not going anywhere, Max." Ari growled. "Dad's having some problems putting an expiration date on the flock. He's going to figure out what's wrong but he needs a sample." My eyes grew wide with realization.

"He's going to kill me?" I whispered and Ari nodded and gave me cold eyes. I struggled to get out of his grip but it was too strong.

"Come on, Max. This is too easy. What happened to that feisty girl I love?" I cringed in disgust.

"Did you just tell me you love me?" I stuck out my tongue and pretended to barf. Ari growled once more and threw me hard. My back connected with a hard tree and I slid down.

"Owww…" I moaned in pain and struggled to get back on my feet. Ari beat me to it. He grabbed me the neck and starting to press down. I couldn't breathe.

"What? I'm not good enough for you? Is it because of that emo kid?"

"His… name… is…. Fang…" Was it just me was the world suddenly getting a lot whiter?

"Dad warned me that I shouldn't get carried away with this but I know he'll forgive me." He sneered and pressed down a little further. OK, my breathing was cut off immediately. The world was suddenly getting whiter and whiter and whiter….

I could suddenly breathe again. Nothing was strangling me anymore. I took a few deep breaths as the world started to show color again. Oh god, was I almost…?

"You don't get to touch her!" A familiar voice rang out as I heard a crack. My eyes were a little blurry so I couldn't make out what was happening. The only thing I knew was that someone just punched Ari on the nose.

"Oh look, the flock comes to the rescue." Ari sneered. The flock?

"Max, ZOMG are you ok? We're are so so so so so so so so so so so sorry we ever thought you were the betrayer. It was Ari all along playing with us. He used Max 2 to frame you and we were the idiots to –mgfg" Nudge?

"Stop babbling! She almost had a near death experience!" Angel?

"If Ari doesn't kill her, I will." Did I just say that?

"Then I guess you're going to have to go through us first." Was that Angel again?

"Gazzy, are the bombs ready?" Did I just hear Iggy? A pungent smell ran through my nose and I cringed at the smell. It does smell familiar.

"Did he just say bombs?" I know that voice. I swear it was someone with green eyes.

"Who cares about bombs, Percy! Max! She's going to faint, I just know it!" Hmm, wasn't she the one with grey eyes or something? Wait, was I going to faint? My eyes started to get even more blurry.

"Nudge, help me!" Did Angel come again? Wait, why was Angel here? And Nudge? And-

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

"Awesome!" Gazzy? OK, now my head is feeling light-headed again…

"Someone catch her before she-" Darkness.

* * *

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I didn't update for a while**

**Here's the next chapter though!**

* * *

**FANG**

"Someone catch her before she-" The blonde said and I slight turned around to see Max passed out. I growled. Nobody could hurt Max. I punched Ari once more on the nose. There was a satisfying.

"Get Max out of here!" I yelled and I could make out three people carrying Max.

"So, Blackie here saves the day again, doesn't he?" Ari sneered and pushed me off. All the other Erasers were currently paralyzed from the bombs (Gazzy Gas works wonders, by the way).

"What? You think Max will forgive you? She's stubborn; you of all people know that. Just because you saved her once doesn't mean she'll take you back in a flash. It could be that she might not forgive you at all." Ari said while grabbing his nose.

'Angel, tell Gazzy to throw the bomb at Ari.' I sent a brain message to Angel.

'Got it.' Soon enough, Ari was out. I should be relived but I wasn't. What if Max really didn't forgive us? Hell, I wouldn't forgive them either if they kicked me out.

But we saved her life, right?

_It could be that she might not forgive you at all._

Ari's comment hauntingly floated through my head. I shook my head repeatedly. No, Max would forgive us. We've practically been together since birth.

"Guys." The blonde came back with the sea green eyed guy.

"Is she ok?" Angel stuttered out.

"She won't eat the Ambrosia." She said miserably. We all gave her a look of confusion.

"Right, I guess we should explain this. Percy? Would you do the honors?"

_-15 minutes later-_

"So Max is a demigod?" Iggy asked in disbelief.

"We don't know yet. She still wasn't claim and it's after dark. Either she found a way to get inside here or her parent is just ignoring." Annabeth explained.

"Which is impossible because they swore on the River Styx that they would never ignore thiar children." Percy added.

"But why doesn't she eat the Ambrosia?" I asked. It could help her.

"I don't know. She can hear us, I know that but she won't open her mouth." Percy said with an annoyed and worried tone. There was an awkward silence before Annabeth broke the silence.

"So, um, are you guys… You know… Like Max?" Oh, she must have meant the wings. We all nodded at the same time and Annabeth pursed her lips.

"Could I ask how you got them?"

'Should we tell her?' Angel asked me and I shook my head.

'Later. When Max wakes up.' I sent back and shook my head. They both nodded.

"Well, let's go check on Max. Maybe she woke up by now." Percy suggested and we all stood up to go to her.

_It could be that she might not forgive you at all._

* * *

**MAX**

"She moved!" Someone yelled very loudly. I groaned and turned to my side. My throat… Why was it burning?

Ari.

Ah, now I remembered. He had tried to choke me to death and then… What happened next?

"And she groaned." Three word sentence? Only one person could do that. I forced my eyes to open and I was blinded by yellow light. I hissed at the sudden brightness and I blinked several times before adjusting to the light. 7 people were looking at me very worriedly.

"What?" My voice sounded tired and cracked.

"Are you ok?" Annabeth asked me.

'No, I was just almost choked to death by my half brother that is half wolf. I'm super ok.' I thought bitterly and I heard a snicker from my right. I turned my head to that direction to see a blonde, blue eyed girl who looked like an angel.

"So that's why my name is Angel!" She exclaimed. I nodded before freezing. Wait, did she just say she was Angel? I rubbed my eyes before looking clearly at the 7 people surrounding me. Strawberry blond hair with a pale face, coffee-mocha skinned, two blonde haired blue eyes, and all black.

Oh, god, this can't be happening.

"Max?" All black asked me and I gave him the hardest glare I could give him.

"How did you find me?" I asked acidly. Everyone except Fang flinched at my tone.

"Look, Max, we're sorry we kicked you out. We figured out that it was Ari and Max 2." Nudge explained. I didn't even care that it was shortest statement she ever said, I was still angry.

"And yet you guys still thought I betrayed you guys." I said bitterly.

"We didn't know!" Iggy protested but I cut him off.

"I get it. You guys were tricked but it doesn't mean that you guys didn't doubt me. True friends, family from everything but blood, wouldn't even think about one of them betraying them. I'm not perfect. I'm not always right. I make mistakes. But you know what my biggest mistake was?" I paused for a second. "Taking care of all you guys for more than 3 years when all you were about to do was kick me out." I jump out of the bed and run.

"Max!" Voice kept yelling at me but I ignored all of them. I ran to the cliff and jumped off. Then, my wings took over.

I thought I had a new beginning, even if my so called 'Greek' parent didn't claim me yet. I thought that I wouldn't see the flock again. All their faces… It just kept giving me memories.

Tucking the little ones in. Nudge would have mumbled in her sleep, talking about fashion and running away from the Erasers. I would have to hold my breath before tucking Gazzy in. His gas was more deadly than toxic waste. I would hold Angel close and whisper lullabies until her eyelids shut.

Iggy taking over the cooking.

_"Did you just fry the frying pan?" He asked in disbelief. I rubbed the back of the head sheepishly._

_"Maybe…"_

_"That's it. I'm cooking for now on. Wouldn't want you to burn the last one."_

Flying with the flock. The wind whipping through our hair, Iggy making jokes every now and then. Nudge babbling nonsense until someone would cut her off. Fang being as quiet as ever. Angel right next to me, smiling like the world was perfect.

But it wasn't perfect.

The world wasn't perfect. We were hunted. We were almost killed. I was doubted. I was kicked out. My Greek parent was still ignoring me. Then the flock came back, torturing me even more. I didn't deserve this. What did I do to deserve this?

* * *

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


End file.
